rwbytestfandomcom-20200214-history
Argus Limited/Transcript
In a snowy area, a train horn can be heard blaring in the distance. The train zooms by a mountainside as it is being chased by winged Grimm called Manticores. One Manticore flies in but is shot down by something off screen. The Manticore rolls along the train before being sliced by none other than Ruby Rose. The Grimm dissolves and Ruby poses with Crescent Rose behind her back. Ruby: Got him! Now who's next? A Manticore tries to attack Ruby from behind, but it is stopped by a large shard of ice that causes to crash into the mountain. Weiss Schnee zooms by Ruby on her Glyphs. Weiss: Thank me later! Weiss proceeds forward and takes down two more Manticores. Meanwhile, Blake Belladonna uses Gambol Shroud's kusarigama form to swing into the air. Blake: Incoming! She wraps Gambol Shroud's ribbon around the neck of a Manticore, allowing Yang Xiao Long to punch through it, causing it to dissipate. Yang and Blake land back on the train, standing next to each other. Yang: Good to see you're not rusty. The two proceed forward as Team RWBY continue taking down Manticores. The camera pans a few train cars down to see the three remaining remembers of Team JNPR - Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren - as well as the young farm boy Oscar Pine all climb to the top of the train to join the battle. Oscar runs off towards the front of the train. Nora: Why is it always something?! Ruby: Just keep it towards the back! The members of Team JNPR join the battle, with Jaune using Crocea Mors' shield to block a Manticore's fireball. Nora uses Magnhild's grenade launcher form to shoot a Manticore at point blank range. Ren fires StormFlower. Turrets on the train help assist the young Huntsmen and Huntresses with taking Grimm out of the sky. Nora: Ren! Nora runs forward and Ren grabs her hand to swing her over to the next train car. She fires off a couple grenades before transforming her weapon into its hammer form and smashing a Manticore in the head. Oscar: TUNNEL!! Everyone stops and notices the tunnel ahead. Ruby: Go! Everyone proceeds to get below into the train cars. Weiss almost falls off the train when a Manticore's fireball barely misses her. Ruby catches her by her wrist. Ruby: Thank me later! Ruby then uses her Semblance and the two of them manage to get below into the train before the tunnel approaches. ---- White Fang Goon 01: I can't believe he turned his back on us. He just-- A door is heard opening. Visuals show the door opened in the seemingly empty White Fang Throne Room in Mistral. Voices can be heard as the camera continues to pan down the hall. Adam: Step away from my throne, we have work to do... White Fang Goon 02: We? Everyone knows what you did. You abadoned your brothers at Haven! Adam: (seething) Step. Away. From my-- White Fang Goon 03: We're not taking orders from you anymore! We heard you folded the moment you got sass from the Belladonna girl. I guess she's got more control over you than you-- Suddenly, a slash is heard. White Fang Goon 01: What? No. More sounds of slashes and battle are heard as the camera pans over many dead bodies of White Fang soldiers, bloodied and strewn about the floor. The camera stops to show Adam himself sitting on the throne rubbing his chin. Adam: The Belladonna girl... (stands up) Blake... Suddenly, Adam uses his Semblance to slash at the throne. He grits his teeth and lets out a loud yell of rage. ---- A busy train station in Mistral is shown. People go about their business whether they be buying a train ticket, going shopping, eating food, and more. Holographic screens show different locations, amongst them are Argus, Wind Path, Kuchinashi, Shion, and Vale, the latter shown to be crossed out with an "Out of Service" message next to it. Qrow Branwen can be heard narrating a letter he wrote to James Ironwood, detailing recent events. Qrow: It's been two weeks since the attack on Haven. The official report states that the plot to destroy Mistral's CCT Tower was thwarted by Ghira Belladonna and the Faunus militia group from Menagerie. A Huntsman and some students coincidentally visiting the headmaster were also able to lend some assistance. Unfortunately, Leonardo Lionheart lost his life while trying to defend his school. And those responsible for organizing the attack managed to escape. As I'm sure you can guess, there's a lot more to this report than I'm willing to say in this letter. But for now, what I'm trying to say is that we're on our way to Atlas, James. There's a good chance we'll get there before this letter does, but in case we don't, I need you to know that we're bringing a lot more than bad news with us. See you soon, Qrow. Qrow places the letter in a mail box. Suddenly, his niece runs by and bumps into him. Qrow: Hey, what's with the running? Ruby: And what's with the standing? It's almost time! Ruby sees the people chattering in the station lobby. She uses her Semblance to get something and fly through the gate. She then emerges smiling and humming, approaching the benches where her companions, minus Blake, are waiting. Yang: And? Ruby: (shows them a bag) Ahh! Weiss: What an absolute waste of time-- Yang: What did you get me? Ruby: (singsong) You'll have to wait and see! (Sticks tongue out) Yang: No fair! Yang attempts to snatch the bag from Ruby, who recoils; then Nora jumps from between them Nora: Oh, I can't believe we're taking the train to Argus! The beautiful northern coastline... You really think it's too early for beach season? A daydream of a shirtless Ren holding a beach ball by the sea... which as it pans down, turns out to be by Ren himself. The imaginary ball in his hands pops. Ren: Unfortunately, but we will be one step closer to Atlas. Weiss: (unamused) Well, I'm glad you're all excited. But I don't think you appreciate the trouble I went through to leave Atlas. Ruby: I know you're worried, Weiss, but trust us. Team RWBY won't leave your side for a second! I promise. Dee: No one's gotta be worried with us around. A pair of Huntsmen, Dee and Dudley, confront Ruby and her friends with proud looks on their faces, holding their weapons. Nora: Aaaand you are? Dee: Why Dee and Dudley of course. The Argus Limited's very own Huntsmen. We'll be keeping everyone safe as we pass through Grimm territory. Dudley: But for a generous tip, we can make sure your passenger car gets extra special attention should things get dangerous. Dudley winks as Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Nora give unamused looks; Nora crosses her arms. They turn to Qrow's voice when they heard him. Qrow: (off screen) Yeah, I got a tip for ya. Dee: Huh? Dee and Dudley turn to see Qrow confronting them. Qrow has his hands in his pockets and gives Dee and Dudly a frown. Qrow: Buzz off. (stands between Ruby and Yang as they make faces, mocking Dee and Dudly in the background) Looks like Mistral's really scraping the bottom of the barrel these days. Dee: Hey! You're talking to a-- Qrow: (holds his huntsman license, showing Dee and Dudley) A professional Huntsman, right. Well, it seems one of you heroes left the staff entrance to the caboose wide open. Dee and Dudley turn around to the left in surprise at this revelation. Qrow: (crosses his arms) It'd be a shame to lose your job before it even started. Dudley: I... I didn't do it! Dee: (scoffs) Come on, dummy. Dee and Dudley walks away from them. Oscar Pine watches the two leaving. Dee: (arguing with Dudley) Well, I didn't do it either... Ozpin: (mentally) I do hope those weren't Beacon graduates. Oscar: You know sometimes the burden of saving the world feels overwhelming. (turns to everyone) But then people like that come along and make me grateful that it's our jobs and theirs. Everyone collectively agrees with Oscar as they nod at him together. Ruby: Uh-huh. Jaune: Yeah. Qrow: So, you kids ready to go? Bike all loaded up? Yang: Yep! Weiss: Just waiting on Blake. As usual. Up in the walkways above them, Blake is seen conversing with Ilia Amitola, who is no longer wearing her usual White Fang garb and is in something more casual. Ilia: I still don't feel like I deserve the freedom you and your family granted me. Blake: (smiling) Well, you're going to have to get over it, Ilia. Saving Haven had a huge impact on how Faunus are seen in Mistral. Now it's up to you all to take the progress and keep running with it. Ilia: Right. The White Fang may have been a failure, but with your father starting up a new movement, I've got more faith than ever before. (runs up to Blake and gives her a big hug.) Thank you, Blake, for everything. (choking up) I wish you didn't have to go. The two then part from the hug. Blake: I know, but my team needs me. We're going to track down the people responsible for the attack on Haven and the fall of Beacon. Ilia: (giggles) Always trying to save the world. Blake: More than you realize. Ilia: Hey, I know your parents already saw you off, but where's--? Sun: Sun? Oh, he's right here! Sun Wukong shows up a few feet away from them. Blake walks over to him. Sun: What? You didn't think I was gonna miss your big send-off, did you? Neptune Vasilias suddenly pops up from behind him. Neptune: He definitely overslept and absolutely almost missed this. Sun growls at Neptune before shushing him. Blake laughs. Neptune shoves Sun forward. Neptune: Hey, Blake. (to Sun) Now would you hurry up? Need I remind you we have our own trip to plan? (noticing Ilia) Oh, I didn't know Ilia was gonna be here. I'll, uh, I'll give you two a moment. (to Ilia) Hey, almost didn't see you there, 'cause, you know, the camouflage? Blake helplessly reaches her hand out to stop Neptune, but fails to. Sun shakes his head. Blake: Wrong tree... Sun: He'll figure it out. Blake: So, you're really going to Vacuo? Sun: That's right! Seeing you reunited with the rest of Team RWBY really made me realize something - I'm like the worst team leader ever. Me and the boys were cool with a little hiatus, but we gotta make up for lost time. Shade Academy's not dealing with any problems like Haven right now. Plus, that means I can show the guys around my old stomping grounds! Blake: I have to admit, I think I was kind of getting used to having you around. Sun: I go where I'm needed! A yellow, sun-like backdrop appears as Sun stands proudly. Sun: And... you don't need me anymore. At this, Blake frowns. Blake: Well, when you say it like that, it sounds sad. Sun: (putting a reassuring hand on Blake's shoulder.) Look... despite the drama and the fighting and the numerous attempts on my life, I had a lot of fun! But you're with who you're supposed to be now. The two look down at the floor below them at Blake's friends. Blake: (smiling) Sun... I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough. I'm still-- Sun: You're still working a lot of things out, I know. But you can do it with them. And in the future, who knows? (turns to the right) I've got a feeling you haven't seen the last of me. Sun smiles as he proudly balls his fist in front of him. He lowers his fist down as Blake smiles. Blake: I certainly hope not. Suddenly, Blake goes up to Sun and kisses him on the cheek. After saying goodbye to Blake, Sun and Neptune walk down some stairs. Neptune: (sighs) I don't know, man. It just feels like you're letting her go. Sun: It was never about that, brainiac. Besides, now that your leader's back and hardened from battle, I've gotta focus all of my time into getting you boys ready for the wastelands! Neptune groans and walks ahead of him. Sun shrugs in confusion. ---- The train, Argus Limited, is seen travelling in the snowy countryside along a mountain. Inside, passengers walk through the halls. An elderly woman is seen passing by a room that Team RWBY is staying in. The four girls are all on beds reminiscent to their old dorm room from Beacon. Weiss is reading a book, Ruby plays a game on her Scroll, Yang is reading a magazine, and Blake is looking out the window. Ruby: All right, girls, I think it's time for an official team exercise. (enthusiatically) Who wants to play video games? Yang: I mean, if you want me to kick your butt, yeah sure. Let me grab my scroll. Yang goes to grab her scroll from her bag. Blake notices this and quickly walks over to her. Blake: Here, let me help you with that. Blake helps get Yang's bag down from the shelf, much to Yang's dismay. Yang: Blake, you don't have to that. (takes her bag) Blake: (saddened) I don't know what you're talking about. Yang: I'm fine. We're gonna be fine. It's just gonna be a bit before things are back to normal. But... I am glad we're all back together. The two smile at each other, with Ruby and Weiss joining in as well. Blake: Yeah, okay. Qrow: How touching. Qrow is at the doorway holding a cocktail in his hand. Ruby: Oh hey, Uncle Qrow! You wanna play too? Qrow: (chuckles) Kick your butts? Sure. Suddenly, the train jolts, causing Qrow to drop his drink. Passengers can be heard screaming in fear. Blake: What was that? Weiss: Exactly what it sounds like. Blake: Just my luck. Qrow: ('''''looking out the window) It's not yours... grab your weapons! Qrow runs out of the room and Team RWBY follow suit, grabbing their respective weapons on their way out the door. Qrow climbs to the top of the train and notices a group of Manticores approaching from the back. Dee and Dudley are already up top and prepare to fight the Grimm. A much larger Grimm, a Sphinx, lands on the train and lets out a loud roar. A few train cars down, Team RWBY join Qrow as they too arrive on top of the train with their weapons out. Dee charges his weapon, an electrical spiked club, and charges forward to attack. The Sphinx roars and a Manticore flies by to snatch up Dee. Dudley: Dee!! Dudley watches helplessly while his partner is dragged down to the forest to his unfortunate death. The Sphinx roars again and all of the Manticores fly forward to attack. Blake: What's the plan, Ruby? Ruby: Don't let anyone else die! With that, Team RWBY and Qrow charge forward into battle. Down below in the train, Oscar opens up a window to see the commotion, a Manticore barely missing him. Ozpin: Shall I? Oscar: No, I'm keeping control. Oscar walks out and bumps into Jaune, with Ren and Nora behind him. Jaune: What's going on? Oscar tries to answer, but is interrupted by another jolt as passengers scream in fear. Jaune's expression then turns determined. Back outside, Team RWBY and Qrow get to work on cutting down Manticores. Dudley runs toward the front of the train and takes his scroll out, activating the train's defense systems. Dudley: Come on, come on. The train's armor activates, with reinforced plating covering most of the train while metal bars criss-cross on the windows. After that, a series of turrets rise above the train and begin targeting the midair Grimm. A group of Manticores get shot down. Dudley: Ah, yes! (pumps his fist) Meanwhile, Qrow engages the Sphinx, using the scythe form of Harbinger to attack. The Sphinx tries to crush Qrow with its paw, but Qrow manages to transform into his avian form before changing back to land an attack from above. The turrets fire at the Sphinx from behind, causing it let out another loud roar. Two Manticores fly down, one does a tuck and roll into a turret, destroying it. The other evades turret blasts and spits a fireball at one, destroying it. Qrow: (to Dudley) Hey! What are you doing? Oscar and Team JNPR climb up to the top of the train to join the battle, bringing events back to the beginning of the episode. This time from a different perspective. Nora: Why is it always something?! Oscar runs over to Qrow, who is shooting at Grimm. Oscar: How can I help? Qrow: You can get that idiot to shut off the turrets. They're just drawing the Grimm toward the passengers! Oscar: Right! Oscar runs forward, dodging Grimm attacks along the way. He manages to approach Dudley, who is firing at Grimm with his own rifle. Oscar: Stop! You've gotta shut the turrets off! Dudley: Are you crazy? No way! A turret continues fire, knocking more Grimm out of the sky. Dudley: Yes! Another one down! Oscar: (placing his hand on Dudley) Stop! We have to lure the Grimm to the back. Dudley: What does it matter if they're dead? (shoves Oscar off and continues to fire at the Manticores) Suddenly, they notice the Sphinx and the rest of the Grimm fly off the train, keeping their distance. Dudley: Where are they going? Oscar, realizing something, quickly turns around. Oscar: TUNNEL!! Dudley: Huh? They take notice of the fast approaching tunnel. Oscar quickly gets below the train. Dudley does the same, but inadvertently leaves his arm stretched out as it impacts the wall of the tunnel. The screen goes black as the sound of a bone snap and Dudley yelling in pain is heard. Team RWBY and JNPR quickly run into the train car as Oscar tends to Dudley, who holds his bruised arm in pain. Qrow enters and approaches Dudley. Qrow: I said, turn those damn things off! (picks up Dudley and shoves him into the wall) Dudley: (groaning in pain) Those things are keeping us alive! Qrow: Us, sure, but they're putting the passengers in danger! Dudley: I'm the one they hired for this job, okay?! I'm in charge here! Qrow: Forgive me if I'm not exactly reassured. While the two argue, Ruby looks out the window and notices the Manticores enter the tunnel, continuing their pursuit of the train. She then looks behind her friends at the passengers, a baby can be heard crying as passengers murmur among themselves. Ruby then walks forward to her uncle and Dudley. Dudley: Get off me! Qrow: Look, if you bozos had been doing your job instead of shaking down passengers, maybe we wouldn't be in this-- Ruby stops her uncle and walks up to Dudley. Ruby: Please just shut off the turrets. Jaune: Trust us, we know what we're doing. Jaune activates his Semblance to heal Dudley's arm. Dudley looks to the students before giving his answer. Dudley: Fine. Ruby nods. Nora: Ren, could you use your Semblance to mask everyone on this train? With the guns off and emotions hidden, they might lose track of us! Ren: Hm, I never attempted to affect this many people. Ruby: Well, you've never had Jaune's help before. Weiss: He could amplify your Aura! Qrow: Yeah, that's an alright plan. Nora: Don't look so worried, Ren. You can totally do this! Ozpin: (mentally) May I? Oscar's eyes glow as Ozpin takes over. Ozpin: I'm afraid there's one complication... The Grimm are also attracted to this. (gestures to the Relic of Knowledge on his hip) Dudley: What's that? Qrow: None of your business. Oz, are you serious? Yang: Why wouldn't you tell us that?! Ozpin: I-- Ruby: It doesn't matter right now. Yang crosses her arms. Ruby: Every second we're on board this train, we're putting everyone else in danger. Get the passengers to the front cars, you'll still mask the emotions and kill the turrets... we just can't come with you. If we cut the back cars with us and the Relic on them, we can deal with the Grimm. You just make sure the rest of the train makes it safely to Argus. Upon hearing this, Jaune finishes up healing Dudley's arm and walks over to Ruby with a conflicted expression. Jaune: Only if you'll promise you'll meet us there. Ruby: (smiling) Promise. With that, Team JNPR begins evacuating all of the passengers to the front half of the train. The elderly woman from earlier is seen walking, taking a look behind her. Outside, the turrets are shut off. Blake jumps down and decouples the train, allowing the front half to continue forward. When she looks up, she notices a hooded figure resembling Adam in front of her on the next train car. Blake prepares for a fight, but then realizes that no one is there and it was just her imagination. Blake sighs before jumping back up to the top of the train. Ruby is seen a few train cars down looking at her scroll, wich shows portraits of her teammates and Nora, the latter's signal low compared to the rest. Ruby looks back up and notices the Manticores and Sphinx exiting the tunnel and taking flight once again. The Sphinx lands on the train. Ruby: Now! Nora gets Ruby's message and gives the okay to Jaune and Ren. The two boys combine their Semblances, with Jaune enhancing Ren's Aura to the point where the entire front half of the train is greyed out by Ren's Semblance. Oscar watches the train as it disappears into the snowstorm, before being attacked by a Manticore. He manages to fend it off temporarily while team RWBY take out several Manticores one by one. Ruby notices Oscar's strugle and takes advantage of Weiss taking one down in order to send it crashing into Oscar's Manticore. Meanwhile, Qrow is seen struggling against the Sphinx. Ruby notices this and she and her team go to assist him. Ruby: We need to ground it! Blake: On it! Yang! Yang takes out a Manticore before launching off it and runs towards the Sphinx, ducking under it. Blake spins her weapon, with Yang punching it back and forth, the ribbon wrapping around the Sphinx's torso. Yang punches Gambol Shroud one more time, embedding the blade to the train's roof, and she and Blake pull the ribbon together, keeping the Sphinx down. Weiss uses her Glyphs to freeze the Sphinx's wings, with Qrow and Ruby shooting at them, shattering them. The uncle and niece ready their scythes as the Sphinx prepares to launch one more fireball. Qrow and Ruby launch forward, spinning their scythes together rapidly as they bisect the Sphinx's torso, finishing it off for good. Before it dies however, the Sphinx launches the fireball, destroying the rails in front of the train. Weiss activates her black Glyphs to hold everyone in place as the train derails and crashes into the snow. ---- The back half of the Argus Limited is completely derailed. Qrow, Oscar, and Team RWBY all get back up. Qrow: Is everyone okay? Weiss: I'm fine. Blake: Yeah. Maria Still alive! Everyone looks up and notices the elderly woman, Maria Calavera, step out from the train. Maria: That sure was a close one, huh?